


Not Bad at All

by sneetchstar



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/pseuds/sneetchstar
Summary: Dateless, Rosaline and Benvolio decide to hang out at the pub on Valentine's Day.





	Not Bad at All

Neither Rosaline nor Benvolio has a date for Valentine’s Day this year. So they did the natural thing and decided to go hang out together and wallow in their collective miseries.

Stella broke up with Benvolio between Christmas and New Year’s. Rosaline and Escalus blew up just before Christmas. They’ve both been single since then.

So now they sit at a corner booth at the local pub, nursing their beers with the other Dateless Wonders, their attention divided between watching a couple of guys play darts and a basketball game on TV.

Until he walks in.

“Shit,” Rosaline swears, looking around for someplace to hide. Since the only option is under the table on the gross floor, she endeavors to will herself invisible.

“I thought he moved,” Benvolio says once he sees the cause of his friend’s distress. Escalus Prince has just walked in with a couple other guys.

“He did,” Ros answers. “Shit, I forgot. Helena had the baby. He probably came to meet his new nephew.”

“But why is he here? I would think this place would be beneath him,” Ben says.

“It is. Must not have been his choice,” she replies. “Fuck me, he’s coming over here.”

“Rosaline!” Escalus exclaims, his voice chipper. Like he’s happy to see her.

Ben can just feel the insincerity radiating off of him. He regards him with cool detachment, but he is ready to step up and defend Rosaline in any way necessary should the need arise.

Rosaline grips her glass so hard that Benvolio is surprised it doesn’t shatter. “Escalus,” she replies, her voice cold.

“Um,” Escalus starts, clearly not expecting the chilly reception. He rallies quickly. “Fancy seeing you here,” he says.

Ben winces at his trite words and has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“What’s fancy about it?” Ros asks. She takes a drink and sets her heavy pint glass down with a thud. “What do you want, Escalus?”

“Oh… um… I just thought…”

“You thought what? That I’d be happy to see you? That I would leap up and throw my arms around you, wailing about how much I missed you? That I’d be down for a quick fling while you were in town?” she asks, her voice sharp.

“I—”

“You know what? I don’t even care what you want. I have nothing to say to you, and I’m not listening to anything you think you have to say to me. So save whatever platitudes, or, God forbid, apologies, you might want to say and use them when you’re trying to run for whatever fucking office you think you want,” she says, her voice louder now.

Ben notices that people are starting to pay attention, which is the exact opposite of what Escalus would want.

Good.

“Rosaline, I—”

This time she doesn’t need to say anything to stop his words. All she does is raise her eyebrows a bit, then cross her arms in front of her chest.

“I’m leaving Saturday morning,” he mutters. “So if you’re going to go see Isabella and Helena’s baby… wait till Saturday afternoon.” When Rosaline doesn’t respond or move at all, Escalus simply says, “Bye, Rosaline.” Then he seems to notice Benvolio and adds, “Montague,” before turning and walking away. He pauses by his friends, says a few words, then leaves.

Rosaline sags and exhales heavily. Then she picks up her glass, about half full, and downs the rest of it. She puts the glass on the table and pushes it away a bit before she notices Benvolio regarding her with a strange expression on his face.

“What?” she asks.

“I have the weirdest boner right now,” he admits after a moment.

To his surprise, she doesn’t laugh. “Do you now?” she asks, looking genuinely intrigued.

He nods, his expression changing from perplexed to something much more interesting. Darker. Sexy.

“Maybe this isn’t a bad Valentine’s Day after all,” she says, sliding her hand across the leather upholstery of the booth to where his hand is resting.

He turns his hand and grasps hers, then slowly, almost tentatively, leans forward and softly kisses her, just once. Testing.

A very small smile graces her lips for just a moment before she leans back in and kisses him in return, only hers is much bolder. He is ready for it and his tongue immediately meets hers, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“You live alone, right?” Rosaline asks once they separate, her face still inches from his.

“Yes, I do,” Benvolio answers, unable to stop the grin that crosses his face.

“Don’t look so smug, Mr. Weird Boner,” she says, then slides out of the booth.

He follows, nearly tripping over himself as he follows. He can only smile at her laughter at his expense.

“Not a bad Valentine’s Day at all,” he murmurs, reaching for her hand as they walk out of the pub.


End file.
